Conquering Your Inner Demons
by YgritteTheRedHairArcher217
Summary: Six years after leaving his beloved home, Honolulu Heights Mitchell decided to start a new leaf on life. Creating a new family, with his wild adopted daughter, Ingrid and pretty, artistic fiancé Dana Evens. Everything was going so well this recovering from blood lusts vampier, but his perfect heaven starts falling apart when his past resurfaces.


AN: hey guys, so you already know, it's an AU story, so everyone lives and the Old Ones still get blown up at the end of season 4, but added some twists to the story. You'll find them out later, As I told you in my sucky summary (I can't write those dame things even if my life depended on it!) Mitchell is having a tough time dealing with his inner demons, so basically this story is about that and him reconnecting with his old friends, George, Annie, and Nina, lastly I add some new supernaturals that are not in the show. You'll see why later in on the story. I'm not go with ages so if they are wrong please tell me. I'm American, so I'm probably wrong about how people in England talk. Please don't hate me for that. I'll try really hard to get things right for this story. I promise. I also would like to apologize for my grammar errors. I'm still working on my writing skills, so bare with me. Last things I would like to say, so I can let you guys read in peace, is that I will try to update as soon as I can, but i'm still in high school, so things will be slow. Thank you all for giving my story a chance and pretty please follow my story and review. I love hearing people's intake on my stories and what ideas I should put into them. Until next time!:D

Lots of love,

Ygrittetheredhairarcher217

Prologue

Six Years Ago

Mitchell's POV:

It was a dreary, crisp autumn morning and the sun tried desperately to brake free from its prison behind a wall of menacing, dark grey storm clouds, as I quickly made my way through the crowds of down town London. This was the worst place to be for a recovering blood addict, vampire, but something or should I say someone was begging me to come to this hustle and bustle city, even when my instincts were screaming for me to ignore my desire to be there and find somewhere far away from humanity, just until I could control my thirst for murder. I pulled the neckline of my long, black, leather jacket closer to my already fidget from being dead for a hundred and seventeen years, pale cheeks, trying to hide the fact that my fangs were starting to burst free from my upper gums, because the luring, sweet, rusty scent of fresh, flowing freely from the veins blood, was thick in the air. I craned my head towards the hypnotising smell and like a Coon Hound on the trail of a red fox followed it to a interesting, well that's the best word to describe the odd, unique looking pub. A woman, about in her mid 30s, looked sorta of like Snookie from that American show my old housemates and I use to watch when we were bored, was sitting, very unladylike upon the button step into the pub, clenching her hand, that was covered in a thick layer of scarlet. A hammered, probably from boozing all day and night aura was rating off of her, as I slowly with a hunger look in my usual light hazel irises, that were now turning a coal black, because of the beast within was breaking free from it's cage, made my way towards her. I was about to start a conversation with this easy way of getting a bite to eat, no pun intended, blood bag, when something, or should I say someone let out a horrendous, like they were being munged to death, scream, that stopped me dead in my tracks. I shook my head sending a couple of lose raven black curls into my eyes, as I quickly came out of this predator like haze and back into reality. I spun on the heels of my boots to find a girl running, with a petrified look racing through her light, moonlight gold, eyes, about to be six years of age, into a darken alleyway. Two sketchy looking men were hot on this poor child's heels as they followed her trail into the shadows. Some hidden parenting instincts raced through my icy veins at the sight of these two sick bastards chasing, like they were some deranged monster, preying on the fear of this helpless girl. I just had to save her from these, left a foul taste in my mouth, scumbags, so waisting no more precious time, because who knew what those men wanted to do with that innocent child, I raced, faster than an angry papa bear protecting his offspring after the bastards. The sight that I found in that alleyway made my blood boil, like it hadn't done since I was turned and a blind rage took over me at what played out before my turning black once again, irises. The two sick bastards had the poor frightened, like helpless deer fawn, girl cornered in between two large, green garbage bins. Chains, and what appeared to be electric prongs were tightly clinched in the men's' greasy palms, as they advanced on the desperately trying to find a way to escape her enemies' clutches child. Having enough of seeing this disgusting scene I made my move, with such speed I forgot I possessed I grabbed both men by their necks. With one quick motion and at the same time I broke both of their pathetic spinal cords in half, than with a loud thump I dropped their lifeless forms onto the damp, from last night drizzle, frozen pavement. Taking a deep breath calming my unsettling nerves I looked up to find the girl hugging her small, slim knees tightly to her chest, while tears streamed down her filthy, peach colored skin cheeks. Her long, reminded me of warm hot mocha on a cool winter's night, straggly, probably from running for her life, hair was starting to cover up her unique, but very tranquil eyes, as I crouched down in front of her, while gently and at the same time tried not to frighten her than she already was reached out to clasp her on the shoulder. That was a big mistake, because the girl no longer looked like an innocent child in need of rescuing, but a wild she wolf readying herself to tear someone's throat out. She let out a low intimating, savage growl, as I quickly moved my outstretched palm away from her shaking with rage form, afraid that this little wolf, which was a perfect word to describe her behavior at the time, would bite my hand clean off of the wrist.

"Woah, woah, woah there, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Can you trust me for at least a few moments, so I can get to know you and maybe help you find your family, well if you have one. Do you have a family?" I asked sitting upon the damp ground and ignoring the huge water stain forming on my arse.

The girl's muscles relaxed a tad and she crawled a little bit towards me, after hearing what I had to say. I smiled at her as she shook some hair out of her eyes.

"So, kiddo, will you answer my question? Do you have any family?" I timidly reached out my hand again towards her and to my surprise she scooted closer to my outstretched palm, that my fingers brushed against her bare shoulder.

The only clothing she was wearing was a covered in filth, almost torn to bits, light yellow sun dress, ragged fading, blue jean jacket, and muddy, scuffed up brown combat boots. It took the still horrified girl a while to find her voice, but when she did she vented her whole little heart out to me through a fit of sobs about how her and her family were taken from their home by these strange, frightening looking men, to an old abandoned warehouse, where they tortured and slaughtered her family in front of her, because they were as she said the men called them, "Filthy mutts.", all the way up to how she escaped from the hell hole she was forced to live in after her family's death and how the men chased her into this alley way shouting, "Your gonna die, little puppy, just like your filthy mummy and daddy did!" She ended her story at the part when I saved her from the sick bastards. After a few moments of absorbing all this information in and listening to the poor girl's cries of pain and abandonment I, don't even know what came over me and the thought I could never produce after running away from my old home and family in Berry Island, Whales, tears started washing over my covered in dark stubble cheeks, scooped up, the girl, who had no more fight left in her, onto my lap, so at least she could have a shoulder to cry on. I mean the poor lass lost everything she held dearly in her life, so she needed someone to protect, care, and love her and that is exactly what I was going to do.

"Don't worry, little one, I won't let anymore harm fall upon you and I swear I'll take care of you until you no longer need me anymore. You see, little wolf you and I are a lot alike. We are both two lost souls trying to make our way through this wretched world, but we can't achieve that goal, unless we work together. What do you say, little one want to be a family?" I kissed the top of her matted hair, while calmly rocking her back and forth trying to subdue her cries.

"Y-Y-Yes." She hiccuped burying her small, covered in light freckles, face into my chest.

I swore I felt my hadn't beaten since I was alive heart lightly flatter in my chest at that one simple word. I looked up at the sky to find the sun finally breaking through the clouds and cast a small glow around my new companion and I. The truth was I really did need this little girl in my life, because she helped me find the man I haven't seen in over a decade, the man I loved to be, the human side of me.

"By the way, kid what's your name?" I asked standing up on my feet, while holding now in a cradle position the slowly starting to drift off to sleep girl, in my arms.

"Ingrid." She snuggled her chin upon my shoulder, as we made our way out of the alley and onto the now not so crowded sidewalk.

"Nice to meet ya, Ingrid. I'm Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you too, Mitchell." Ingrid said, before drifting off to sleep.

Looking down at the sleeping child in my arms I knew from that day forward I had someone once more to fight for my humanity and ignore the cravings for the kill that my monster side wants me to provide it. I'm John Mitchell and I may be a vampire, but I'm also a father.


End file.
